


A Delicate Operation

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a doctor needs medical assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Operation

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at Cox and Co asking for Holmes incompetently tending to Watson.

"Hold still, Watson."

"Ow!"

"Well, if you would just hold still!"

"You try it sometime, Holmes. Ah!"

"That one had gone rather deep, I'm afraid."

"How many more?"

"Dozens. Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"

"They're just... ouch... thorns. I'll live."

"Technically, I believe, they're referred to as needles. Which come to think of it may be why the thought of another needle has no attractions for you."

"Holmes, if you don't stop laughing, so help me, I'll drag you back to that greenhouse and drop you on _your_ backside among the Colonel's prized cactus plants!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/163370.html).


End file.
